cristianismowikiaorg-20200214-history
Deixados Para Trás
A série de livros Deixados Para Trás (Left Behind) de Tim LaHaye e Jerry B. Jenkins, é uma obra ficcional, supostamente de temática cristã, que narra os últimos dias na Terra após o arrebatamento da igreja de Cristo, baseadas nos eventos descritos no livro de Apocalipse de São João na Bíblia Sagrada. A série de livros vendeu mais de 70 milhões de exemplares e foi publicada em mais de 34 idiomas. Três filmes também foram produzidos sobre a série. Sucesso de vendas, a série é também alvo de pesadas críticas, tanto da parte de cristãos quanto de céticos. Livros da Série Deixados Para Trás Uma Narrativa dos Últimos Dias Num momento cataclísmico, milhões de pessoas em todo o mundo desaparecem. Em meio à confusão global, o comandante Rayford Steele terá de encontrar sua família, suas respostas, e a verdade. Por mais devastadores que tenham sido os desaparecimentos, o futuro aida reserva dias mais sombrios. Comando Tribulação Continuação de Deixados para Trás Rayford Steele, Buck Williams, Bruce Barnes, e Chole Steele ajuntam-se e formam o Comando Tribulação. Sua tarefa é clara, e seu objetivo é nada menos que tomar posição e enfrentar os inimigos de Deus durante os sete anos mais caóticos da história do planeta. Nicolae O Anticristo Chega ao Poder Aproxima-se o fim do segundo dos sete anos da Tribulação, quando a profecia indica que a "ira do Cordeiro" será derramada sobre a terra. E será que aqueles que não estiverem preparados serão lançados no lago de fogo ardente, enquanto os justos desfrutam das maravilhas que assim foram preparadas para os tais. A Colheita A Escolha Está Feita À medida que o mundo se precipita em direção aos Juízos das Trombetas e à grande colheita de vidas profetizados nas Escrituras, Rayford Steele e Buck Williams começam a buscar aqueles a quem amam em vários cantos do mundo. Apoliom O Destruidor Está Solto Apoliom, o Destruidor, lidera a praga de gafanhotos demoníacos que torturam os perdidos. Enquanto isso, a despeito de crescentes ameaças do Anticristo, o Comando Tribulação se reúne em Israel para a Conferência das Testemunhas. Assassinos Missão: Jerusalém, Alvo: Anticristo O Comando Tribulação caminha perigosamente ao encontro dos quatro assassinos preditos na Bíblia. A vida do chefe da Fé Mundial Enigma Babilônia está por um fio. As duas testemunhas diante do Muro das Lamentações também têm suas vidas ameaçadas, à medida que o "tempo determinado" se aproxima. O anticristo sofrerá um ferimento mortal na cabeça, conforme indicam as profecias. Enquanto um exército sobrenatural de 200 milhões de cavaleiros demoníacos extermina um terço da população restante, os membros do Comando Tribulação se preparam para viver como fugitivos... O Possuído A Besta Toma Posse Depois da morte das duas testemunhas, o anticristo é assassinado. Está instalado o domínio da besta. A partir de agora, todo o terror vivido por aqueles que foram deixados para trás não será nada, comparado aos feitos desse demônio que comanda a terra em seus últimos dias. A Marca A Besta Controla o Mundo Após as portas terem se escancarado e Nicolae Carpathia ressuscitado diante dos olhos de milhões de pessoas, seu poder torna-se mais perigoso e homogêneo; exceto para o Comando Tribulação e todos os cristãos que lutam contra as forças de Satanás, agora personificado. Profanação O Anticristo Apodera-se do Trono Nicolae Carpathia caminha pela Via Dolorosa e entra de forma triunfal em Jerusalém, à imitação do que Cristo havia feito, e recebendo a adoração de seus seguidores que agora devem portar a sua marca. A profanação do templo e de seus lugares mais sagrados é apenas mais um passo para o Anticristo em seu desejo de ser adorado como um deus. Mas àqueles que receberam a marca da besta tem início o seu julgamento, é o Armagedon que se aproxima. O Comando Tribulação, em meio a muitos perigos, busca resgatar o maior número possível de escolhidos, salvando-os das forças da Comunidade Global. O Remanescente No Limiar do Armagedom ...chegada a hora da vingança do Supremo Comandante da Comunidade Global. Seus inimigos aglomeram-se no lugar ideal para uma destruição em massa. Ninguém poderá sair vivo dali, a não ser por um milagre. Armagedom A Batalha Cósmica das Eras É chegado o momento para o qual todos se prepararam, a Batalha do Armagedom. As armas do mundo todo encaminham-se ao Monte Megido no Vale do Armagedom no crucial momento para o qual todas as eras se convergem. Nicolae Carpathia, o Anticristo, intensifica como nunca a perseguição aos que não aceitaram sua marca e se recusaram a adorá-lo, e muitos são mortos em razão de sua fé. O Comando Tribulação sacrifica tudo nesta última batalha, há apenas algumas horas, senão minutos, antes do Glorioso Aparecimento. Glorioso Aparecimento O Fim das Eras Nada mais falta para que a rebelião seja definitivamente sufocada. Uma única esperança resta àqueles que, num último fôlego, resistem às forças da Comunidade Global e de seu líder maior, Nicolae Carpathia. À frente de um exército numeroso e fortemente armado, sua estratégia magnífica conta com uma ação logística infalível e todo o aparato tecnológico disponível. Ninguém parece fazer frente à sua superioridade. A não ser por um detalhe... O Glorioso Aparecimento apresenta a batalha final. Prequela São 3 livros que antecedem a série, que mostram os acontecimentos na vida dos personagens antes do Arrebatamento: O Nascimento O Anticristo Está Aqui Marilena Carpathia só tem um sonho: ser mãe. Quando uma vidente misteriosa promete o cumprimento de seu sonho, Marilena não hesita. Mediante a engenharia genética e o poder do Príncipe das Trevas, Marilena está prestes a tornar-se um vaso escolhido, que irá, sem saber, dar à luz ao maior mal que o mundo já conheceu. Do outro lado do mundo, os planos de Deus também estão sendo realizados. O jovem Ray Steele toma a decisão de não gerir no futuro os negócios da família. Em vez disso, Ray está determinado em tornar-se piloto... Em breve as vidas de Carpathia e Steele vão se cruzar. O bem e o mal entrarão em confronto numa explosão que abalará o mundo. A Batalha eterna pelas almas chegou à Terra. O mundo segue em direção à contagem regressiva para o arrebatamento. Publicado em inglês como The Rising: The Antichrist is Born - Before They Were Left Behind, que é traduzido como "A Ascensão: O Anti-Cristo nasceu - Antes Deles Serem Deixados Para Trás" O Regime O Avanço do Mau Leon Fortunato, um autonomeado fazedor de reis, aceita o maior desafio de sua vida: acompanhar Carpathia durante seus anos de ascensão ao poder mundial. O capitão Rayford Steele, da Pan-Con Airlines, fez uma trégua duvidosa com a esposa enquanto se preocupa com a idéia de já ter chegado ao topo da sua carreira. Porém, quando é chamado pela CIA e pelo Departamento de Defesa, sua estrela começa a brilhar novamente. Publicado em inglês como The Regime: Evil Advances - Before They Were Left Behind. O Arrebatamento Num Piscar de Olhos: Contagem Regressiva Para os Últimos Dias da Terra (The Rapture: In the Twinkling of an Eye - Countdown to Earth's Last Days) Parece que o tempo passa mais devagar a medida que o relogio avança. O capitão Rayford Steele da Pan-Continental Airlines se prepara para um vôo para Londres com sua linda comissária de bordo, Hattie Durham. Por causa da nova fé de sua esposa, Rayford procura ir adiante em suas possibilidades com Hattie. O jornalista Cameron Williams, o Buck, está em Israel quando os Russos atacam, e ele mesmo presencia um milagroso livramento da Terra Santa. Buck não pode negar a insistência da chefe do escritório de Chigago, Lucinda Washington, de que o evento foi profetizado na Bíblia, mas ele prefere não considerar isso como algo pessoal. Enquanto isso, Nicolae Carpathia elimina quaisquer obstáculos no seu caminho ao poder. Como nomeado novo presidente da Romênia, Nicolae é convidado para se pronunciar perante a ONU. Sem aviso, milhões de pessoas desaparecem e são recebidas na inextricável presença de Deus. Na terra alguns percebem o que aconteceu: que haviam perdido, que foram deixadas para trás. Os dias sombrios se aproximam daqueles que ficaram. Seqüencia O Reino Vem A Vitória Final (The Kindom Come: The Final Victory) Nem tudo está bem na utopia. Apesar de Jesus ter estabelecido Seu reino de mil anos na Terra, pessoas que nascem todos os dias ainda devem escolher aceitar a Ele como seu salvador. E nem todos escolhem isso. Aqueles que retornaram dos céus com Cristo nunca envelhecem. Crentes que sobreviveram à Tribulação nunca morrem, mas os efeitos do tempo os afetam. Os santos das eras heróicas da Bíblia ajudam a governar. Enquanto aqueles que escolhem não confiar em Cristo são amaldiçoados e morrem jovens, devotos do "Outro Iluminado", Lúcifer, conspiram em povoar o fim do reino milenar com um exército massivo. Quanto Satanás é solto por um tempo para seduzir as nações mais uma vez, ele lidera seu exército para o último conflito do bem contra o mau, cujo resultado leva a um novo céu e uma nova terra. Reúna-se com seus personagens favoritos e veja o que eles fazem para vencer no último livro da série Deixados Para Trás. Sem previsão de lançamento no Brasil. Filmes Foram produzidos/lançados três filmes da série: Deixados para Trás - o filme, Produzido pela Cloudten Pictures/Namesake Entertainment e distribuido pela FlashStar. O DVD teve uma vendagem de 3 milhões de exemplares nos EUA. Em 2001 foi indicado para o Video Premiere Award nas seguintes categorias: Melhor Diretor, Melhor Cena de Ação, Efeitos Especiais. Deixados para Trás II - Comando Tribulação Produzido pela Cloudten Pictures e distribuido pela FlashStar. Em 2003 foi indicado para o Premiere Award na categoria Melhor Cena de Ação, e para o Golden Reel Award na categoria Melhor Edição de Som. Deixados para Trás III - Mundo em Guerra, Produzido pela Cloudten Pictures/Sony Pictures e distribuido pela Columbia Pictures. No elenco estão: Lou Gosset Jr., Kirk Cameron e Brad Johnson. Teve sua estréia em aproximadamente 3200 igrejas cadastradas nos Estados Unidos e Canadá para a exibição. Ao redor do mundo foram aproximadamente 200 igrejas em 20 países. Descontente com a qualidade das produções realizadas pela Cloudten Pictures, o autor Tim LaHaye entrou com um processo na justiça americana para reaver os direitos. Série Teen "Em um momento de pânico total, milhões de pessoas desaparecem ao redor do mundo. Aqueles que ficaram para trás encaram um futuro incerto. Entre eles estão quatro adolescentes que ficaram completamente sós." Jerry B. Jenkins e Tim LaHaye apresentam o arrebatamento e a tribulação através dos olhos de quatro amigos adolescentes, Judd, Vicki, Lionel e Ryan. Nos EUA foram publicados 40 livros da série, no Brasil a série foi cancelada no volume 10. Curiosidades *O significado do número 216 relacionado à Nicolae é uma idéia mirabolante dos autores: 216 = 6x6x6 Os números do Reino do Anticristo: Estados Unidos da Terra Santa (216) / 6x6x6 = 216 Estados Russos Unidos (72) / (6+6) X 6 = 72 Estados Unidos da Índia (42) / (6X6) + 6 = 42 Estados Asiáticos Unidos (30) / (6X6)- 6 = 30 Estados Unidos do Pacífico (18) / 6+6+6 = 18 Estados Unidos Norte Americanos (-6) / 6-6-6= -6 Estados Unidos Sul Americanos (0) / (6-6)X6=0 Estados Unidos da Grã-Bretanha (2) / (6+6)÷6= 2 Estados Unidos Europeus (6) / 6+6-6 = 6 Estados Unidos Africanos (7) / (6÷6)+6 = 7 Deve ser notado que o número 666, com a devida criatividade, pode ser encontrado em qualquer lugar. *O Livro O Arrebatamento foi lançado no dia 6 de junho de 2006, dia 6/6/06, em alusão ao número da besta. Críticas Deixados Para Trás não é unanimidade nem mesmo no meio cristão (veja por exemplo a versão em língua inglesa deste artigo para mais detalhes); é alvo de críticas inclusive teológicas, devido por exemplo ao fato de que, na história, aparentemente não há qualquer problema em mentir, fraudar, conspirar ou até mesmo em literalmente trabalhar para o Anticristo, desde que se tenha certeza de que Jesus é o único e verdadeiro Deus. A fragilidade desse tipo de alegação é auto-evidente. Por sua própria natureza, a história não desperta muita simpatia em outros círculos que não sejam o cristão tampouco (o enredo consistentemente apresenta a disposição de aceitar a Jesus como verdadeiro Deus e Salvador como fator único e decisivo para a ocorrência de milagres e outros fenômenos sobrenaturais, exceção feita às crianças supostamente arrebatadas no início da história). Links Externos Sites que apóiam a série *Deixados para trás Brasil *Blog Deixados para trás Brasil *Grupo de Discussão Deixados para Trás *Página Oficial da Série *Editora Tyndale House, detentora dos direitos da obra impressa em inglês *Editora Hagnos, detentora dos direitos da obra impressa em português *Página oficial do autor Tim LaHaye *Página oficial do autor Jerry Jenkins *Tempo do Fim Sites que criticam a série *Os venenos que ela divulga *Erro letal na Série Referências *Left Behind (em Inglês) Categoria:Livros de ficção